


James and Karim sitting in the tree

by albalonga99



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Benitez bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albalonga99/pseuds/albalonga99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Karim sitting in the tree... But not really. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James and Karim sitting in the tree

James meets Cristiano way before he signs to play for Real Madrid. Cristiano`s agent is James` agent as well. So James has at least one player on the team who at least is his acquaintance if not a friend.  
And then there is Marcelo. Crazy hair and big smile. Marcelo who after the game against Brazil told him that he admires James and hopes to play with him some day. Marcelo who right away hugs him and calls him “my little brother”.  
But the strangest thing is – Pepe is there too – from the first day, from James` first steps into the dressing room. Pepe is the most baffling because they have never really met before but Pepe is the one who shuts up Sergio when he tries to pick up on the new guy – James. Pepe claps on James` shoulder when he gets just a grunt from Iker. Pepe shuts up Isco who feels threatened by James` arrival.  
Soon there are more. Iker still grunts but he claps James on his back. Pepe whispers to James that it means Iker has accepted him. Sergio still tries to pick up on him but that is just Sergio and James now knows that it`s just for the fun and without a bad thought. Isco calms down and teases James good-naturally. Toni is still quiet and reserved, and he barely understands James` Spanish but he listens and smiles, and nods his head. Bale is a big mystery – sometimes he ignores James but other times he greets James with a smile.  
And then there is Karim.  
Karim speaks almost perfect Spanish. He laughs when James tries to speak French. When Karim laughs there are those wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. He looks so funny and cute to James that he starts to speak French more and more just to make Karim laugh.  
Karim is the calmest. When Cris is frustrated and snaps at James, Karim somehow shuts Cris up just with one looks. And then he claps James on his butt and James can smile again.  
When Bale is trying to prove himself and failing, and somehow manages to blame James for it, Karim stops him with a stern: “Gaz, don`t be stupid!” And Bale apologizes to James.  
When James gets injured and is sidelined for two months, Karim smiles his crinkly-eyed smile and rhymes stupidities for James in a mix of Spanish and French, making James crack-up. And then he hugs James.  
Karim calls twice during the off-season. First time before the Copa de America Colombia-Brazil game just to wish James and Colombia good luck. And the second time when Real Madrid had started training again, but James is still on vocation. The first thing Karim says to James is: “I hate the new Mister!”  
And James is so shocked. Because it is Karim. The most laid-back guy James knows. James was sure Karim wasn`t even capable of hate and now just days after meeting the new Mister he hates him.  
“I`m sorry.” Karim continues. “It`s just… I don`t know. I just don`t get him. He talks such a rubbish. And when you ask him a question he sometimes just ignores you. Or says something not related to your question at all. And I just miss Carlo. And I miss you…”  
James sighs. He never admitted to himself how scared he is about Ancelotti leaving and Rafael Benitez becoming Madrid`s new manager. Change of manager is always scary. And all the things James has heard about Benitez and about his style of play. How James will fit into all that? And now Karim who never complains is complaining…  
“I`m scared.” James says.  
“Oh, shit, I`m sorry, Mono. I didn`t mean to scare you. It`s just so different. I`m sure it will get better. And you are an amazing player. You will do great under any manager.”  
James sighs.  
“I hope so… You know I am so tired. They wanted me to cut my vocation short but I just want to spend some time with my family. I promised my mom. But now… I don`t know. Should I have done as they asked?”  
“No, James. Shit, I shouldn`t have called you and said all that. It`s just… I miss you. We all do. Cris is moodier than usual and Pepe actually growled.”  
James laughs.  
“I miss you too. All of you. I`ll be there next week.”  
“Yeah, see you in China, Mono.”  
“Yeah, see you, Benzo.”  
\---  
It doesn`t get better. If anything – it actually gets worse.  
Mister is even worse than Karim described. James gets injured. Benitez and Perez try to keep him away from the national team. He gets injured again or so they tell me. Turns out his injury was worse and he got miss-diagnosed. James joins Sergio`s campaign against medical staff but Benitez un Perez back the medical staff. Benitez tells James that he not that good… And Karim gets mixed up in blackmail case which is a complete bullshit. And James is angry. For the first time ever he is really angry. Angry at Benitez, angry at Perez. Angry at Bale for being Benitez`s and Perez`s pet. Angry at Marcelo for being busy with his little son. Angry at Cris for being busy with his own struggles. Angry at Daniela for agreeing to participate at Colombian Dancing with the Stars edition. Angry at himself for not playing as good as he wants and for being like a little petulant child.  
And angry at Karim.  
“Why the hell did you do it?”  
“James, you know I didn`t do it.”  
“But you did manage to get yourself mixed up in that shit. Why, Karim? Why did you intervene? It was not your problem, Jesus…” James sighs exasperatedly.  
“When my mate is in trouble, I try to help.” Karim answers simply.  
“And now you will probably lose your chance at Euros…” James is close to tears. “And I`m here selfishly thinking just about my shitty problems while they write such a shit about you. It`s not fair. Such a bullshit!”  
“It`s gonna be fine, Mono.”  
“How can you be so calm, Karim? I just… It just makes me so angry. You are their best player and just weeks ago you were their God and now they write all that shit about you and people believe it and… I just can`t. I hate French.”  
Karim just smiles. He honest to God grins, his eyes crinkling.  
“Well, at least I have one person in my corner so everything is not lost yet.”  
“Karim!” James says exasperatedly and putting his arms around Karim`s shoulders and burying his face between Karim`s shoulder and neck. It`s so safe in here and smells so good.  
“I love your cologne.” James says, sniffing Karim`s neck.  
Karim laughs.  
“Oh, Mono…”  
\---  
It`s a Christmas break. Yes, it is shorter than usual, but James won`t have to see Benitez for whole six days so it`s better than nothing. Much, much better.  
James got married to Daniela five years ago on Christmas. So it is an anniversary. They haven`t planned anything – at least they never discussed where they are going to go and how they are going to celebrate. James thought they will probably go back to Colombia for a few days. But then two weeks ago Karim invited everyone to Dubai for his birthday. Most of the team said thank you, but no, thank you. But James went home and asked Daniela: “How do you feel about going to Dubai this Christmas.” And Daniela said: “Okay.” And invited her brother and his family to join.  
Dubai is nice. Warm and sunny. Salome loves the camels.  
James is busy with his family and celebrating anniversary.  
Karim is busy with his family and friends.  
Of course James goes to the club to celebrate Karim`s birthday. The club is packed. So many people here to meet Karim or to at least brag to the world about being at Karim`s birthday party. And James hates this. Because even though James saw Karim just days ago he already misses him and he hopes for some quality time with his friend but he can`t even find Karim in the mass of all the people. Security invite him to go to the VIP rooms but he declines because there still will be too many people there. James goes back to his hotel. He tries to sleep but he is just too disappointed…  
It`s much later or more precisely earlier next morning when there is a phone call.  
“Karim?”  
“James, come downstairs!””  
“What? Why?”  
“Waiting you is the foyer.”  
And Karim ends conversation.  
“What the…” James murmurs and gets up as quietly as possible to not wake Salome and Daniela up.  
James pulls on jeans and a t-shirt and goes downstairs.  
Karim is waiting for him, smiling his crinkly-eyed smile.  
“Jameeeessss…” Karim slurs while pulling James into embrace.  
James goes willingly.  
“They told me you came. But I missed you. Why didn`t you find me?”  
“Too many people.”  
“Yeah, there were. But I wanted you and I couldn`t find you.”  
“Sorry.”  
“It`s okay.” Karim buries his face and James` sleep-tussled hair and breaths in his scent. “I got you something”.  
“What?”  
Karim pulls away from the hug and gets a Tupperware container from the nearest table.  
James looks quizzically at the container.  
“My birthday cake.” Karim explains.  
“You left your birthday party to get me the cake?”  
Karim nods, smiling that crinkly-eyed smile of his. “And to hug you.”  
“Idiot.” James says and hugs Karim again.  
\---  
Back in Madrid everything is shittier than ever. Daniela leaves to Colombia, Salome catches the cold and James is so deep in his thoughts that he doesn`t even notice police chasing him… Whole team tease him but they do it good-naturally. He waits for the punishment from the club and it comes in the form of benching him against Valencia. James is not even angry about Benitez making him warm-up for forty minutes and then still not letting him play. He is used to being benched now. Sergio and Cris told him to just be patient for a bit, that things will change and James trusts them.  
The good news come on Monday afternoon. Sooner than James expected.  
“Oh my God! Zizou! ZIZOU!” James is screaming into the phone.  
Karim laughs. “Open your front door, Mono!”  
“What?”  
James runs to his front door and opens it to find crinkly-eye-smiling Karim on the other side.  
James drops his phone in the haste to hug Karim.  
“Zinedine Zidane.” James keeps on repeating.  
“Someone`s starstruck.” Karim says laughing.  
“Oh my God, Karim, I’m so happy. You can`t even… OH MY GOD. Zinedine Zidane.”  
“I told you it`s gonna get better.”  
“I just can`t believe it, Benzo. I`m so happy. So damn happy I could kiss you.”  
“Then why don`t you do it?” Karim asks.  
He should be shocked, surprised at least. But James isn`t any of that. He feels longing, anticipation and sense of rightness.  
“Okay.” James says and kisses Karim.  
It`s chaste at first, but then Karim opens up for him and their tongues meets. James moans and circles his arms around Karim`s neck. Karim`s arms go around James` waist pulling him closer, pressing their bodies together as snug as possible.  
\---  
Next day Real Madrid players greet their new manager.  
It`s a busy and emotional day but Marcelo and Cris still find time to tease James about the stubble burns Karim left on his face while Isco sings a song about James and Karim sitting in the tree…  
\---  
After the training Karim suddenly just pulls James into his lap and kisses him in front of the whole team.  
“Get a room!” Sergio grumbles.  
“Shut up, Sergio!” Says Pepe. “You`re just jealous Iker isn`t here.”  
Isco starts singing again:  
“James and Karim, sitting in tree.  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G.  
First comes love.  
Then the stubble burns.  
Then comes hickeys on the neck.  
High-speed chases.  
Pain in asses.  
Make us sick watching  
Their lap dances!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed to write Kames for my Kames shipping heart. My main pairing is Crismes but puppy and kitty are just too cute together. And I needed to celebrate Benitez`s departure so I wrote this. I`m not completely satisfied with this but hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
